


Come to Heel

by No_Happy_Endings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, Degradation, Discussion of Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Horror, Horror Erotica, Human Pets, Implied Humans as Cattle, It's mild but still present, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Metacognition Kink, POV Third Person, Sadism, Vampires, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Happy_Endings/pseuds/No_Happy_Endings
Summary: Allon hasn't been free of the dungeons for very long and Dmitri is enjoying some favorite pastimes in some new scenery. What starts as using Allon as a human boot cleaner ends in discovery and one of Dmitri's double-edged rewards.
Relationships: Dmitri Kushim (Original Character)/Allon (Original Character)
Kudos: 11





	Come to Heel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of horror erotica. If you are under the age of 18 please leave now. This content is not for you, and I will not be held responsible for your inability to follow guidelines. 
> 
> Furthermore my content is not intended to be seen as educational. If you are seeking education on sexual health or safety I suggest visiting [Planned Parenthood](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn) or other such sites.

The pleasure of making a prisoner lick his boots clean was always something unique. The act of making someone degrade themselves had its own appeal, of course, but for them to do so in a way that serviced his own vanity was viciously satisfying. For the prisoner to carry out their newfound duty with gusto was a different sort of pleasure entirely, and Dmitri did not exactly have to try very hard to learn to love it.

Dmitri sat proudly atop his most elaborate chair, practically a throne, with one leg resting atop his other as a means of support to keep the first raised well above the ground. His chin rested atop his bloodlessly pale, long-fingered fist, which in turn was held up by the elbow digging into the upholstered armrest. The vampire might not be a king, but one might be forgiven for making such an assumption upon seeing the barely dressed human at his feet who drew his tongue across the raised boot with equal parts urgency and attention to detail.

Once upon a time the amber-eyed mortal had flinched at such actions, forcing himself to comply to his master’s whims while practically shaking with disgust. Such progress had been made with his training that he now went about the act dutifully. He would lick with as much of his tongue as he could, flattening it to cover as much space as possible while going over each inch multiple times and paying extra attention to details in the leather. As he watched on, Dmitri wondered why he hadn’t trained one of his captives like this sooner, though he knew full well the answer. Most of his victims died long before their minds began to warp in any useful ways. 

It was, after all, difficult to keep a pet when they lacked the ability to heal their worst wounds. Dmitri was not a patient man and he did not enjoy giving his toys any rest. It was only Allon’s ability to heal himself and Dmitri’s forethought to collect more victims to torment between sessions that allowed the man to live long enough to be trained.

It was truly a shame that he would be unlikely to find another healer without education in the Tongue of Angels. Perhaps it would be worth it to capture a trained healer all the same. The mental damage done by the holy language might make things more interesting, and with the language came better instruction in the healing arts. Due to Allon’s time among demons his teaching had left him mediocre at best and resulted in far less targeted restoration than he should be capable of. 

Dmitri left such ideas to be explored later. There was no hurry to replace the wretched creature grovelling at his feet. No, there were a few years at least until he outlived his capacity for amusement. Perhaps Dmitri would use this time to breed him and create a healing lineage that more suited Dmitri’s own aesthetic tastes. Allon was physically appealing, with golden-brown skin and hair, a fair face, and a moderate build, but he was taller than Dmitri and this could be improved upon with further generations. For the time being he had other plans, plans that included testing just how far his toy had fallen. 

“Tell me what it is like to clean my boots, pet,” Dmitri commanded, a vicious grin plastered on his face. 

Allon paused mid-lick, slowly retracting his tongue as if unsure if he was allowed. He gently shifted his weight from a hand to his knees. Silence followed as his face formed a thoughtful expression and he allowed himself some time to simply breathe. When he spoke next his voice shook with a lack of surety.

“The texture… it’s smooth. Smooth with small changes. B-but I don’t know how to explain. The texture is completely different where there is stitching. I- uhm. It’s coarse like the threads. The taste is a little oily, like maybe the boots were treated with oil once and now the taste stays. When I clean the underside the texture changes, and there’s an earthy taste. I think it’s soil from-“

“Enough,” Dmitri purred, delighting in how his pet froze at the command. “How does it feel for you to be nothing but a tool? How does it feel to be an object to be used?”

Allon was silent for a long moment, his breath shaky with even huffs. For but an instant Dmitri prepared to punish his pet, nearly positive the silence was an attempt at disobedience. The concern turned out to be needless as a moment before he had resolved to dole out the punishment Allon began to speak. 

“I feel- I feel conflicted, master.” Allon sucked in air suddenly, soon trying to push words out of his mouth as fast as he could. “I know that I should feel ashamed. I know that this should feel disgusting and that my people would look down on me if they saw me like this. I- I don’t feel shame, though. I feel… _honored_.”

Unhidden, cruel glee spread across Dmitri’s face and he leaned forward, making no attempt to hide his interest. “Go on. Tell me why you feel this way. Tell me _every detail_.”

Another shaky breath preceded Allon’s speech, but this time he sounded sure. There was not a single doubt in his mind as he continued. 

“Your image is important. It’s more important than my life could ever be, more important than the lives of a hundred people. But still, you’re trusting a lowly thing like me to do well by you. Even though I am not worthy to lick clean the ground on which you walk you are entrusting me with something so important.” The mortal’s breath hitched and his voice began to overflow with emotion. “You honor me with this opportunity. I- I know I should feel shame to be in this position, to be an object, I,” he let loose a sob, “even though I am just a pitiful excuse for a human being I feel so grateful for this chance to prove my use to you.”

Pride rose within Dmitri’s chest, threatening to overpower him at this display. He had know that he had broken the man but that he had done so to this length had been thusfar undiscovered. That he was not so far gone that he still understood how he should feel inspired it’s own sort of glee, but that he felt privileged even while knowing this? That was more than he could have hoped for.

“Good boy,” murmured Dmitri. “Knowing your place so well… why, that deserves a reward.”

Once again Allon froze, but it wasn’t enough to brace himself for the kick that collided with his chest a mere moment later. The force knocked him on his back and smacked his head into the ground. It was a shame, Dmitri mused, were the floor stone or wood then his pet would no doubt have been concussed. He was so very honest when suffering from head injuries. 

The vampire rose from his chair and leisurely walked the short distance to his pet. A pair of harsh kicks made to Allon’s legs left them to splay out at angles that left his groin exposed. He knew better than to close his legs again. 

As Dmitri scanned Allon’s body up and down he took pride in the man’s expression. Fear and happiness fought for dominion over the mortal’s scarred features. He knew pain awaited him but he also knew that he should be grateful for his reward no matter what form it took and the conflicting emotions no doubt amplified his fears. 

Taking his place standing between Allon’s legs, Dmitri nudged the glorified sheet that passed for his pet’s clothing up around his waist with the toe of his shoe. The mortal’s flaccid cock stiffened slightly in response. 

“Beg me for your reward,” commanded Dmitri with a glee that clung to every syllable. 

Allon paled, even as his face lit up with a terrified smile and his eyes became rimmed with tears. “Yes master,” he began, “Please master. Please debase me. Please use me in whatever way will bring you happiness. Please reward me by exacting your will upon me.”

Not bad. Not bad at all. The man had done quite well and guessed correctly as to what Dmitri wanted to hear. In fact, he had done well enough that Dmitri found himself feeling somewhat generous. Instead of rushing straight to the pain he brought the front half of his boot’s sole to Allon’s cock and began to stroke it gently. 

He inched up and down, coaxing the member to modest engorgement before lightly kicking it so that the head would point towards his pet’s navel. He then began to lightly step on the dick, applying pressure before letting up, twisting his ankle a little in one direction or another, and stepping again. Allon moaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut. Dmitri chose to play nice for a little longer, taking joy in the moans and mumbles of his pet. It was only once Allon's dick was engorged enough that he felt it was time to change tack.

Deciding that things had been pleasant long enough, Dmitri began to use the whole of his boot to apply both pressure and friction. As he rubbed Allon’s cock up and down he felt the sensitive flesh snag on the treads, causing the younger man to whimper and squirm with arms splayed out away from his body and fingers digging into the carpeted floor. No matter what else Dmitri did to him, Allon’s genitals were a weakness only second to threats to his vision. Despite all of the torment, despite all of the things he’d made Allon pleasure himself to, the shame that came from arousal was a unique entry point into the man’s mind. 

Dmitri couldn’t help but wonder, “Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel,” Allon choked on a sob, “I feel disgust. I am unworthy of your gifts. I’m just an animal that can’t help myself,” he whimpered as Dmitri stepped down harder than before. “I get aroused without any control over it. But still- but still you give me this gift despite my shameful nature. You’re magnificent and not bound by a- a body that reacts like… like _this_.” Allon sobbed and closed his eyes. 

Calmly, Dmitri applied more pressure as he ran his boot up and down the length of Allon’s cock. He made an effort to dig the treads further into the flesh and was rewarded with pained squeaks and yelps.

“You’re rewarding me despite how pathetic I am, and in return I make these shameful noises when I should be quietly basking in your glow.” 

If Dmitri still had a pulse it would be racing. Even now his pupils dilated, his gaze intently soaking up any and all signs of suffering. The urge to damage his pet, to leave his dick raw and bloody, it was almost overwhelming. He longed to make that lovely face of Allon's writhe in pain and guilt as Dmitri ground his balls into the carpet, to delight in the screams that would echo through the halls and perhaps come close to sating Dmitri’s need for human suffering. The only thing that stayed his hand was the knowledge that Allon might be left incapable of producing offspring. 

Rather than giving into temptation he controlled himself, albeit with great effort. He sped up his ministrations, careful to not let himself be swept away in the cruel delight caused by Allon’s hiccups and sobs. He would practice restraint, as unlike Allon, Dmitri was no mere animal. He knew how much he could play with his food before he broke it. Most of the time. 

The swift but careful movements had brought Allon’s dick to full mast. It wouldn’t be long before Allon reached his peak. Dmitri adjusted his position, stepping over his pet’s dick and coming to stand with one foot on Allon’s abdomen and the other stepping harshly on his penis in a way that drove it into his stomach. Dmitri put more and more of his weight on the abused member, still stroking up and down as he went, letting the human’s shuddering gasps full his ears even as-

Come shot out of Allon’s prick, covering the bulk of his abdomen in thick droplets, as well as sullying Dmitri’s boots once more. 

The vampire’s face twisted into an expression of disgust and he stepped down from Allon’s stomach, feet coming to rest on either side of Allon’s head. 

“Clean up your mess, you wretched beast.”

“Yes, master. Thank you, master,” sobbed Allon as he brought mouth to boot once more.


End file.
